warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Shelly./Archive 3
Confused.... Hi Shellheart. I am a bit confused about the "Profanity" message you left on my profile. I was just wondering what you meant by this. Can you please post the answer on my profile? Nightbird 19:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) WTF SHELLHEART?!??! WTF Shellheart?!??!?! I said I'd be gone for a week! Not four weeks! Now you've made mee lose my first charart! ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 21:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry shell : ok...sorry shell ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 21:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi You know that website BlueOrca told you about? http://randomenessrp4life.forumotion.com/t34-pictures That website Still has pictures from Warriors wiki. I don't think that website is listening any warnings. 06:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Shellheart, ^^that^^ is something I beg to differ with. I went straight to Forumotion about this issue (as seen here) and multiple people have filed reports. It might take up to two days to get the matter looked at. It seems that forum violated their ToS by using those images. As of about 11 pm, 6 reports were filed. If you'd like to file one yourself, I was told you need to use this link. I was getting tired of seeing our images used for their benefit. 06:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, both of our original accounts and posts were deleted. I made another, asking why that happened, but I have yet to get an answer. I hope to have this problem settled by next week. If not, then I'll just keep reporting them until the images are taken down. 07:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) App. Page Font? Hiyo Shell. So, I was wondering about two things: 1: Whats up with the font on the approval page? 2: How can you read it? no its still messed up o.o Woot, I'm excited! Okay, Ivyheart is a little brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws with green eyes. 02:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Heya, Shelly. :3 I'll just be plain 'ole Rainlegs, which is a silver she-cat with blue-gray legs and blue eyes. Not too complex. ;) 02:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Seems like fun! Seriously. This seems epic. Cloudskye is a small silver tabby she-cat with black paws. She's also got ice blue eyes. 02:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. Messages galore. Skystar is a dark blue-grey she-cat who's face and ear is mutilated on the left side, and a patch of fur missing on her shoulder, with sky blue eyes. :3 Sky is better than candy 02:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Great idea. Mistypebble is a white she-cat with gray patches with sea green eyes. And if you want to get into all the detailed descriptions, she has a scar on her shoulder and has a torn ear. ^-^ Can't wait to see it! 02:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) GEENIIUUS Hey! saw what you put up there on the PCA page, Awesome ideaa!! Eh, my cat doesnt really have a pelt color, draw it whatever you like, maybe a gold tabby. Yeah, He's a Mischievous cat with amber eyes x) - 02:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with above. I'd like my cat to be a ginger calico. :) Awesome idea. 02:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) New Project Sounds great to me, Shell. Scarletwind is a fiery ginger she-cat (think squirrelflight) with small, white paws, white muzzle, flash on her chest and vivid green eyes. She doesn't have any tabby markings. If you want any help, feel free to ask. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 03:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll message her tomorrow. i'll give it my best. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 03:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I almost feel kind of bad for asking (I always feel guilty whenever I ask), but can I be in the picture? Ivystripe is a dark brown cat that can either be a boy or a girl, your choice. The black tabby stripes are swirled/marbled and also has spots. The paws are black, and Ivy has yellowish-cream underparts. Ivy's eyes are a menacing green that almost seem to glow. Ivy's fur is very long and shaggy. If this is confusing (which it's sort of a long description for a cat, almost like Spottedleaf) I can just link you to a picture. This is a really cool idea. 03:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) The Group Thingie YO I WANT IN ;) Sorry forgot to sign in XD 05:14 Mon Oct 10 Also forgot to add description 'cause I'm silly like that: Wildheart is a dark caramel brown tabby (not a Y tabby, but a tabby kind of like Goldenflower) with a light ginger front paw and bright green eyes. 05:16 Mon Oct 10 Hi, I wanna join in. Stoneclaw is a beautiful, broad shouldered, silver gray tabby she cat with amber eyes, torn ear, and a scar on her shoulder. She was named after her father Stoneclaw! XD 05:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and Stoneclaw's tabby stripes are wavy like tigerstar's and swirly, mixed together. Sorry if I didn't explain well. 05:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohallo. I wanna join, so can you draw Snowy for me? She's pure white with ice blue eyes. She has a torn ear :3 -- 11:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohai Shelleh! I wanna be in the pic, my charrie is Moonlight. She's a brown she-cat with gray eyes, a torn ear, and darker brown legs. 12:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Heiaa! Oh hello? Yes I want be on your picture too please, cat: Leafstorm , very pale gray almost white longhaired she-cat with ginger patches on all four legs, feathered tail with ginger hairs and amber eyes please, if you want whole description of my cat see old files in the charart on my profile.. complicated cat :-) Leaf-storm,14:34,October 10,2011 (UTC) Hi! Can I be part of the picture? Specklestream is a blue-gray mottled she-cat with bright blue eyes. I can't wait! 16:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) PCA Group Hi Shelly! Before I give you my kitteh's description I wanted to say, that this is a brilliant idea! Sweetflower - Snow white she-cat with icy sea or aqua eyes. Whichever looks better ;) Thanks! Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 19:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) PCA Maybe you won't be loaded with messages! :D Mintstar is a big blue gray tabby tom with white chest, paws, tail-tip, and green eyes. Nice idea, though it took my all but five minutes to understand what you meant. ☀Mint☀Disturbia, the darkness is the light. 20:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) PCA; This sounds uber-cool! My cat is a black tom with a reddish-ginger skull on his chest, dark, faded bloodstains throughout his pelt, fluffy fur, and sharp blue eyes. :3 Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 21:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) To lazy to make my own section. I did not shoot you down for the speed paint, i just didnt want you to put all they work into it and then me have nothing to do with it (yes i was creeping you and Scarlets convo). I so want to be in this, and if you need any help making any of the chararts, come ask, i have no life. Iceheart is a black she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye and white paw tips, white muzle, and white around her blue eye. 21:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait o3o Wait, I thought you were drawing the characters for your picture. Iceheart said you were using chararts? o3o. 21:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok ^^. Can you put Crookedpath in the image? He is a sandy tom with a paler sandy face, chest, and underbelly. He has darker sand colored tabby stripes too. He also has a white tail tip, front left paw, and left ear. Finally, he has green eyes. Thanks! 23:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) PCA Drawing Hi Shell! I saw your post on PCA'S talkpage. My kitteh is Rowanleap. Brown-and-white she-cat with...hmm...darkish green eyes or ambery shiny syrup brownish colour. xD So yeah. Oh yesh Rowanleap has 1 brown front paw with a white speck on it.-Kittycat79aka Rowantail 00:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, could you add Iceshine, a white she-cat with silver tabby patches, a scar on her shoulder, a torn ear, and a tuft of fur covering her right eye. Thanks. :) 00:26, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah u can decide whether you want to put darker brown stripes on Rowanleap's brown parts.-Kittycat79aka Rowantail 00:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Shelly, are you flooded with messages yet? xD Splashpelt is a white she-cat with brown splotches and blue eyes, with fluffy bangs. Also, I love the idea you're going with here :D 00:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Me and my mistakes. xD Up there where I described Ivyheart, I said 'little' brown tabby instead of light 'brown tabby she-cat. She's not little. xD My bad! So anyway, she's not little, she's a light brown tabby. 01:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Good News! Hey, Shelly! Guess what? You remember that forum that was using our images, right? Well, I managed to contact one of the Administrators, and she deleted them. Each and every one. She also sends her apologies. Her sister thought they were pretty, so that's why they were posted. No harm in that, I guess. 01:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, look I dont know if your gonna freak out or not but I was going through the forums and found this user Take a look at her icon - 01:26, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ignore her. Mapleheart is me. Just look at all the contact information, and see the website. XD 03:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I just have to I really hope this gives you a laugh instead of it offending you (I really hope it doesn't) but Yellowfang's kit kind of reminds me of this: http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l150tudBF21qbe7aoo1_400.jpg 03:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think she was fine with the slightly bigger nose. I just think it's funny how the two pictures have an uncanny resemblance =P 03:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) PCA Charart Idea Hi I love your idea of doing all the members as cats in a charart thing. I'd like to be in the picture. Owlstar is a brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes and a nick in her ear. Is that description okay? If not tell me want you want me to add on my talk page. And a question are you going to write the name of the users or cats around the cat? Owl litter[[Warriors_Wiki:Reality|'''4LIFE..]] The colors of fall 08:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Drawing :3 Twilightheart is a black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes. 02:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. Your drawings are and will be great! Owl litter[[Warriors_Wiki:Reality|'4LIFE..']] The colors of fall 05:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: My fault, sorry. I didn't know about the hapiness def., but I shouldn't have said anything. No problems. ☀Mint☀Disturbia, the darkness is the light. 20:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Project thingy I'd love to be in the project thingy. So if I'm supposed to give my fanchar's description, like everyone else is doing, then I will. I'm too lazy to type it all out, so on my userpage, click on the tab "Moonleaf", the description is there. 00:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello I'd love to be included in your picture. Do whatever you want with my cat, I don't really have a description. :P 10:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing PCA Drawing Hi Shellheart! Can I be in the PCA drawing? I have been a part of the project for a while now. Oh and my cat is A silver she-cat with a star on her flank and white dipped tail and ears. Well okay then if i can please tell me. Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 21:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint Song Hey, sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I really can't think of another song, so I'll leave the song picking to you. Sorry, if you'd prefer me to pick it, it might take a while. Just let me know. ;) Silver wuvz her friends 23:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Charart thingy Please may I be included in the charart thing? My description is a leopard print cat, with amber eyes. There's a picture on my userpage. Thanks. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 09:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leafpool Hmm, that's a toughy. Well, that would be my thought, but I think once one of the other leads are on I'm gonna ask what they are declined by- the last day it was uploaded or by the comment they made (I think it should be the first one). Either way, I'm pretty sure she's gonna lose her reservation today. 13:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I completely understand. I luv your Charart btw. :3 AnimeFreakout1239 00:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Meow-Nyan Icecloud Where does her apprentice ceremony go? I saw it on her list of concerns, I have the ceremony right now on hands. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 23:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Tech Question It would be more appropriate for you to email me or contact me at one of my messangers (check the staff page of CoSC for a full list of mine). email is admin@kitsufox.com . 20:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Mind Your Own Business Seriously, Shelly. Stop acting like a mini-lead. These pointless arguments are caused over a damn image. Does it really matter if she tweaks something, or if she re-did it? No, it doesn't. Seriously. Enough. I see it again, you won't like me anymore. You're not a lead, therefore you have no authority to tell Icestorm what to do. For that matter, neither does Iceheart, leader or not. The leads are supposed to work together. Not argue over something as trivial as an image being redone. 16:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re; Honestly, Im on your side completely. Icestorm should follow the rules but doesnt really. But between Cloudskye and her any decision i try and make as the leader is bullied out, becuase appreantly, being leader doesnt give me the right to make decisions for the project. I was silly of me to think it did wasnt i? Ill talk to Scarlet and maybe we can come up with something. Its a rule we all agreed apon it should be followed. 18:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Dont. You were doing the right thing. I guess i have to organize another little lead sit down. Seems we need one every other week. Somethings not working. 18:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'll need it. 18:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I really am sorry for snapping at you like I did. You know the situation I'm in, and it's just taking it's toll. From here on out, I'll think about what I'm going to say before I say it. =) 16:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re; Ya got for it. 23:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Shelly, you ROCK. That groupshot of us so super duper epic. I put it as my desktop (it fits perfectly!) I love love love it... :D 02:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm Curious... Shelly, I saw your comment on Kitsu's talk page, and I'd like to know something. Why do you think that we don't need another admin? I'd like to hear the argument from the other side. So, enlighten me on why you think this way, please (I'm not being sarcastic, but serious for once). 04:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) That's actually really well thought out. The one thing that bothers me is what you say the admins are here for. They're not just here to delete stuff and ban users. They're also here so the users have someone who's experienced if they have a question. I know they can also come to a senior member, like myself, Icestorm and even Oblivion (former rollback, actually), but sometimes it's better to have the assurance of an admin. I know I feel that way, and I did when I first came. Actually, I used to ask Bramble tons of questions when I first joined. Yeah, I just had a nostalgic moment, pardon me. (xD) But I honestly think another admin could be a good idea, with The Forgotten Warrior only about a month from it's release... Things are only going to get worse, if you ask me. 05:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm watching it now, actually, and it works just fine. I love the song choices, more so "Good Life". That's one of the only OneRepublic songs I like. XD 21:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) If it's under fair use, then Youtube had no right to even try and mute it. It's not like you're claiming the song as your own, nor do you want money for it. They're idiots, I tell you. I see a lot worse then that on youtube... 21:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that is about the only thing I won't argue with you about. As for the rule... Icestorm, Splashpelt and I are still against anything of the sort, but it seems to me that we're not going to get our way. After all, Iceheart is leader, and she wants a rule. There hasn't been anything on the IRC about it, unless they're holding meetings behind my back again... >.>;; 21:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) We sorta did when Iceheart started the whole topic, but as for after that, I have no idea. I don't know if they're still talking about via IRC and not telling anyone.... Eh, whatever. You'd think they would listen to someone who's been here three years in May of next year. I have a partial idea swimming around in my head, but I have yet to form it into anything really interesting. It involves the whole "ban for 24 hours" ordeal, but there's no demoting. It's more or less a "you're not allowed to edit the PCA pages and/or upload a charart for 24 hours". I've yet to work out the technical details, but it's a lot easier then Iceheart's idea. Like, say if Iceheart picked a fight with Icestorm (bad example, but we all know it happens)... Iceheart, since she started it, would not be allowed to edit any PCA pages for one entire day. It's a minimal thing, but it might knock some sense into users. Repeat offenders would have a day added on at a time, and if it racks up to two weeks, they get kicked from the project, but would be allowed to return once that time's up. As I said, it's still not formed all the way, but I'd be willing to keep track of who has what ban amount and such, since there's nothing better for me to do. =P 22:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) PCA First of all I liked the picture! Now I have some questions: #Why are the blanks gray and black? Whenever I bucket fill it, the gray and white show up, and it makes the charart look terrible. #If I was doing an alt, do I pick one of the available alts? I want to do Bluestar, and she has no gray (I think it's gray) queen alt, deputy alt or warrior alt. Do I just pick one of those? #When I put it up for approval, how do I save it, so that when I add it to the page, it doesn't have that space available to write in, or saying "Added by Sweetflower" and it would have my avatar. The last one is probably confusing, but I tried, thanks! 22:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok: 1. It is, I meant the colour does go in, but on the black lineart, it has gray parts, so say I was using red, it goes red, but right on the side of the lineart, it is gray-ish. And it is in RBG mode already. 2. Ok, it was on the "Characters Needing Art" list :P 3. Where would I save it? Thanks, yes some of it did help :) 23:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) 1.Nevermind, it's not for my kit blank, anyways. 2. Thanks for finding that! I'm so excited! Because it's my first charart. 3. So I just save it there? Ok. Thanks. You have been a terrific help! Thank you so so so much! :) 23:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Done. :) 23:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Umm, why did you remove Bluestar's alternate kit image form Bluestar's character pixels? It was approved by PCA so it stays there, sorry for asking you this. 00:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It is okay, I fixed the problem. 00:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I noticed, I was just about to put up. Do you see any others? I'm feelin' kinda down now :/ Re; Im aware we had something about it, but it was only for fights. I want it for broken rules. I'll step up on enforcing it. The way Cloudskye was talking though, it seemed like she had a legit ban, not just a us telling you you werent allowed. Idk i probably just misinterperted. 02:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No worries. Mostly you sounded stressed., 02:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Read Correctly Shelly, my idea is different. Mine would only involve PCA, while the guidelines are for the entire wiki. Don't shoot down everything I say, because I find it quite offensive. You did this with the admin issue, and now this. 02:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC) That rule applied only to fighting, and although it was in the PCA guidelines, they would get the wiki ban because Bramble is the one that enforced it and she was an admin at the time. I've seen it happen before, honestly. Iceheart cannot enforce such a rule, because she doesn't have that right. The only thing we can do is tell a user they may not edit. 02:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It just seems like you're shooting me down. I'm sorry, but that's how I see it. I mean, I had an excellent idea, and then to see something like what you put on Iceheart's talk page...well, I'm offended. My idea is based off of Bramble's, but it only applies to PCA. Also, this could solve the issue we have with users who only edit PCA's pages. They might actually CONTRIBUTE more. ;) 02:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) If they're banned from PCA and PCA only, then they can focus their time elsewhere for 24 hours. It's not that hard. Bramble banned them for a day from the entire wiki, and if you don't believe me, you can check the ban logs from long ago. She did it because she had no tolerance for fighting. She figured a day would give them time to think about what they did, and if PCA's as important as some of these users think, then starting that rule up again would be only beneficial. 02:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, Misty's a sysops, so we could consider asking her. Although she's not really around much, from what I've seen..and I see no need to bother Kitsu with something like this. Maybe another admin would be a good idea, and if it's one who's a lead in PCA, it would be good. Also, I said I was sorry for the "mini-lead" comment. 02:29, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, pff. Who cares? Just put it all in the past. What happens, happens. There's nothing we can do to change it, but apologize and try and work things out. Don't make me start quoting The Lion King. 02:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Which image didn't she put down the date for? We don't need to do that for tweaks, so it must have been a normal image. We all make mistakes, I guess. I jump into things to quick to defend Icey because she's one of my best friends here. We both know how the old PCA was, and how it is today is nothing like how it used to be. Everyone's too picky/stubborn. 02:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I think I read it, but misunderstood it. But, you're right. Any image that isn't reserved should be taken down. I don't know why I didn't see the logic behind it. My attitude will be better now though: We'll be back home within the next month. =) 02:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you are, but I still have this odd feeling about Iceheart. The rule she wanted to enforce was just a little odd. =/ 02:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Done. I think email might be a good idea, since this seems to be raising my post count. xD 03:01, October 27, 2011 (UTC) The speedpaint...... Umm...are you going to offer that I'll Wait video to anyone? Because if you have...*RAISES BOTH HANDS AND WAVES THEM WILDLY* JayxHalf is my favorite couple so...yea. Dazzlewing 08:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Just asking *blush* Dazzlewing 23:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Putting what up? Dazzlewing 02:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh...putting THAT up! Yea. I have absolutely NO idea how to do most stuff on this wiki so yea... Dazzlewing 09:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Just 'cause I can Happy birthday, Shelly! Now, let's make this the start of a no more fighting friendship. ;) 18:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Oh today's your birthday? In that case.. http://i289.photobucket.com/albums/ll224/meghan1741/bday4Shelly.png HARHARHAR - 00:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) How did I forget it was your birthday? Happy Birthday! Sky- Stop right there criminal scum! 03:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Oops Sorry, I missed you on the chat. Anyways, happy birthday! Hope it was a good one. :3 03:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) hello, are you online? i'm new to WWiki, do you take charart requests?Zinniakit 06:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) oh, wait, nvm i guessZinniakit 07:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Lilyflower Pic The Lilyflower pic, if you look closely, has a Deviant Art seal on it. Wouldn't this be copyright violation? Re: Yeah, she's my cousin, so we live pretty close. She asked me to reserve a tabby for her, so I reserved that, but she's been really busy lately so she said that you can have it. 22:01, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, no problem. :3 Now I'll have to find another tabby for her to do. xD 22:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I changed The Blurb in a Clan in Need to what is says on the back why'd you change it! User with a sock puppet account committing a personal attack against you. Hi Shellheart (Can you belive it! My eyes are being cooperative and starting to handle light again!), even though this is the most recent message, I figured I'd let you know what I think. It's... Mild at best, and I tend not to get offended when someone says something mild with thier panties in a knot like that. Particlarly when I'm the target. In fact, I prefer to, when possible, let someone else decide (or at least second guess) my choices when it's something so mild as this. If you feel it warrants a ban, I suggest taking it to another of the Sysops and letting them have the call on it (I try to not make too many decisions when it's not 100% clear "need for ban" type situations). Thank you for taking the time to let me know that someone was issuing a personal attack, though. 23:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll go ban the account. :3 23:52, November 3, 2011 (UTC)